Episode 4849 (2nd July 2000)
Plot Emily's house is broken into by two thugs who ransack the place, stealing £312 from a sponsored walk fund. Mike is horrified to read Mark's letter that he's left the country. He doesn't understand why he'd run out on him. Linda is stunned when Mike suffers a heart attack in front of her. He is rushed to hospital and is told to look at the attack as an early warning. The thugs break into No.1 and steal Ken's laptop with the disc containing the final draft of his book. Mark and Craig Brennan fly to Amsterdam. Toyah takes a job working at Weatherfield Radio over the summer. Spider and Toyah help Emily clear up the mess in No.3. She feels violated. The Duckworths, Norris, Tyrone, Maria and the Malletts set off to Blackpool. There's no room for all of them at the Hortons' house so Norris is forced to sleep in a caravan. Linda manages to phone Mark in Amsterdam and tells him about Mike's attack. She tells him that he has to return. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mark Redman - Paul Fox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Vinny Sorrell - James Gaddas *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett (Credited as "Ian Mercer") *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster (Credited as "Lewis Ablett") *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright Guest cast *Craig Brennan - Mark Simpkin *Thug - Eddie Capli *Pat Hegherty - Tony Barton *Anna Wilson - Emma Parker *Paramedic - Justin Burrows *Doctor Williams - Malcolm Raeburn *Tommy Duckworth - Joseph Aston *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth (Credited as "Geoff Horton") *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Park Road *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care unit *Hortons' residence, Blackpool - Living room, stairs and landing *Street in Blackpool *Hotel room in Amsterdam Notes *This episode was scheduled to be transmitted at 9.15pm to allow for coverage of the Euro 2000 final immediately prior to the programme but because of an overrun the episode didn't begin until 9.38pm. *First appearance of Tommy Duckworth since 16th March 1997 and the first appearance of Joseph Aston in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike is rushed to hospital, and there's a shock in store for Emily. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,360,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Norris Cole (to Maria Sutherland): "...And you'd do well to follow my advice and wear a large hat, I mean clearly Mrs Duckworth was a sun worshipper at your age and look at her now... wrinkles!" Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns